chihayafurufandomcom-20200214-history
Kanade Oe
Kanade Oe is a female high school student who loves traditional Japanese culture. Kanade has shown a great love for Japanese poems and traditional clothing. She is in the karuta club that Chihaya and Taichi created and is the third member to join after being persuaded by Chihaya. Appearance Kanade often has her short brown hair in two neat and low pig tails. Her bangs are separated, half at the right of her face and half at the left, exposing her wide forehead. She has round brown eyes, single eyelids and only three eyelashes on each eye. She usually wears her uniform which consists of a tucked in white shirt with a bow, a green and red plaid mini-skirt, black knee-socks and brown loafers. Sometimes she wears a t-shirt with the Oe Traditional Clothing Shop logo. Kanade gets her looks from her mother. Personality Kanade is an optimistic and determined person, but can lose her temper when others do not take Japanese poetry and traditional clothing seriously. She is also strict when it comes to conduct, scolding Chihaya when she acts like a tomboy and scolding Hanano when she talks while the "upperclassman is talking". She also makes proper etiquette her number one priority when they recruit new members for their Karuta club. Because of her fondness for the Ogura Hyakunin Isshu poems, she knows about their interpretations and backgrounds. Sometimes she tends to quote the specific poems or refer to them when situations arrive that reminds her of them. She has good business sense as well, taking any opportunity to help her family business in traditional Japanese clothing. She is also very strategic, on par with Taichi's abilities, as she was in charge of promoting the Karuta Club during the General Assembly. Kanade has grown more assertive and firm recently, making decisions on behalf of the karuta club about matters that affect its members. Relationships Chihaya Ayase Kanade is one of Chihaya's dearest friends, having been the first to join the then newly formed Karuta Club, after Chihaya and Taichi. She is seen to educate Chihaya about the poems, mainly their meanings and how they were written. She also tells her what the difference is between "impassionate" and "frenzied"!!! Sumire Hanano Although Sumire thought of Kanade as an enemy, having categorized her while she takes her eyes on the club president, she ultimately became one of Kanade's friends. Tsutomu Komano In a D-Class tournament, Kana-chan and Tsutomu were against each other in the finals. In that game, Kana-chan was able to be her strongest because her opponent was Tsutomu. In the manga, it has been revealed that Tsutomu has feelings for Kana-chan and that he will confess to her if or when he becomes the top student in their year. History Kanade is teased by other girls at her school for reading classics, telling her that she was born in the wrong era. Her first club was the archery club where they wore hakamas as she wanted to wear traditional clothing. Sadly, she has no talent at using the bow and arrow, and she performed poorly in the club. At first, she only wanted to join the Karuta club as she loved the poems and thought they played while wearing traditional clothes. Synopsis She joined the karuta club that Chihaya formed with Taichi after agreeing that they will wear hakamas during matches and that Chihaya would model for her family business. After she joined, she helps to fix and clean the (storage) room where the club meets. She competes with their team in the summer tournament and they win it. Karuta Style Unlike most karuta players, Kanade's style focuses on the background information of each card. Whereas other players are satisfied with matching the syllables of poems without knowing them by heart, she understands the meaning of each poem, the story behind them, as well as the history of their poets. This gives her a unique way of looking at the cards. She arranges the cards according to their corresponding seasons instead of according to their syllables. Quotes *(To herself'') "''Nobody wants to give up their dream." *(To Chihaya and Taichi) "My family has owned a traditional clothing shop for many generations. I love kimono. I want everyone to understand how wonderful they are, but we can only sell cheap yukatas... Our business is so bad that we can't even afford a model for next year's catalog!" *(To Chihaya) "My love for karuta is fundamentally different from yours." *(To Chihaya) "That won't do, Chihaya-chan. A woman must always move with grace, whether you're wiping a table or drying sheets. Or in the fight of your life." * (To Chihaya) "In my mind, karuta is about the meanings of the poems." Trivia *Kanade is the Mizusawa Karuta Club's treasurer. * She was called "Forehead" by Harada Sensei *She only has three eyelashes on each eye. *She accidentally said "pisusawa" instead of MIZUSAWA in their match against the Akashi Girls. * In Chapter 142, she says she admires Lady Koshikibu no Naishi. Category:Main Character Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Karuta Player Category:Featured Articles Category:Student